Operation Liberation
by Dakota Roe
Summary: When the NCR starts annexing tribes in an attempt to retake the damn and take Vegas the East Coast Brotherhood decides its time for the NCR to be stopped for good, but the'll need the help of there number 1 trade partner and that might take some convening since House is more stubborn and persistent then the two headed bear ever will be.
1. Prologue

2277: The Lone Wanderer leaves vault 101, Fleeing death to find his father who had left.

2278: Assault on the Purifier to liberate it from Enclave forces is a success. The purifier is activated thanks to the Lone Wanderer and the Brotherhood of Steel, Bringing fresh water to the Capital Wasteland.

3/1/2279:The Capital Wasteland is unified under the Brotherhood with the help of the Lone Wanderer

7/11/2279: The Brotherhood take Raven Rock turning it into a functioning base driving the Enclave to flee to the Adams Air Force base, providing the Brotherhood access to the Enclave hellfire armor.

9/6/2279: The Lone Wanderer assaulted the Air Force base and the mobile base crawler, using it's orbital strikes to cause a self-destruct.

2280: The Adams Air Force base is made into a working base for he Brotherhood using the enclaves Virtibirds for transport and infiltration.

2/4/2281: The Brotherhood takes The Pit making use of the still yard and it's mill to start rebuilding D.C/Courier six takes the platinum chip job from the Mojave Express, getting kidnapped in the proses by Benny, taking the chip and getting shot in the head.

3/24/2281: The Brotherhood clear all usable tech and medicine from the remaining vaults, D.C. is almost completely peaceful except for the large pocket of super mutants left at vault 87/Courier six hunts down Benny killing him at his casino recovering the platinum chip.

5/15/2281: The Brotherhood starts openly recruiting to make an assault on vault 87, its a success and the Brotherhood continues to openly recruit because of it's success/Mr. House and the courier begin working together to take the dam from NCR forces and to defend it from the legion.

8/3/2281: the Courier gains help from the Boomers, Omertas, and The White Gloves putting them under Houses command, While forcing the Great Khans out of the Mojave making them of no threat, and convincing the Hidden Valley Branch of the Brotherhood not to get involved in the war or face death.

10/2/2281: The Legion attacks the dam as House predicted. Using some upgraded Mk II Securitrons the Courier storms the dam activating the Securitrons on Fortification Hill, afterwords making his way to Legate Lanius and killing him. After the battle General Lee Oliver commanding officer of the NCR in the Mojave arrives to the legate's camp after a short talk is killed by House's securitrons by the courier's command.

5/14/2282: The Brotherhood now has all of the upper east coast under there control making them the second largest military controlled area in the Wasteland and the only army that can rival the NCR's full forces/House starts expanding Vegas to pull more money and work to the Mojave Wasteland.

7/8/2282: An orphaned male child of age 4-5 named Brandon is found by a few Brotherhood scouts when checking into to a raider attack, the child is taken back to Raven Rock where Elder Lyons who decides to keep the boy and raise him to be a Brotherhood member/House uses Quarry Junction and the New Vegas Steel plant to start building and repairing buildings along with RobCo and Repconn which are turned into fully functioning science facility's producing new and improved robots, weapons, and armor.

10/23/2282: Elder Lyons dies of heart failure at the age of 80, Sarah Lyons next in line to be Elder turns the position down in favor of leading Lyons Pride. The position of Elder is handed to the Lone Wanderer with little disagreement/NCR begins to annex the areas around Nevada to start building a army of tribes to retake the dam and take Vegas/House with the help of the Courier takes a small part of his army to the Sierra Madre to gain the tech to make working holograms and Big Mountain to use its science and medical facility's, while at Big Mountain the Courier finds away to clone organics House uses the information to start cloning himself a new body.

2/23/2283: The Brotherhood Outcasts are reinstated to the Brotherhood of steel as the main tech recovery branch of the D.C. Brotherhood, the orphan Brandon is exposed to a lethal amount of radiation but survives he is put in quarantine.

4/12/2283: Brandon is let out of quarantine after showing no sine of contagious illness, after test Brandon is shown to have a immunity to most forms of radiation that would be toxic to humans his IQ is also improved. But the exposure seemed to age him by 14 years with no explanation why.

5/27/2283: The Brotherhood begins to explore west meeting with the Texan Brotherhood, and Midwestern Brotherhood, making a large boost in supplies, weapons, armor, and medicine. Brandon begins to climb up in rank, soon making rank of Paladin and joining Lyons Pride.

12/21/2283: Houses cloned body is complete after numerous failures, his brain is inserted into the clone. House is now the true leader Vegas needs, a face for the small but flourishing nation.

2/4/2284: The Brotherhood and Vegas clash at a still functioning Nuclear reactor, fighting over the tech that was there, a small war was fight over its invaluable uses it had for House, and the danger the Brotherhood thought it held for the already broken Earth.

6/5/2284: After neither side showed any sine of losing any time soon because of the sheer number of soldiers the Brotherhood had and the advanced tech House's robots had. A peace treaty was signed that stated that House could have the info stored at the reactor and the Brotherhood could dismantle it afterwords.

7/18/2284: The Brotherhood and House began to trade, House received non dangerous tech, parts, and steel that the Pit's steel plants produce, while the Brotherhood received clean food and cement that the Quarry produces.

9/9/2284: On a mission to clear out some ruins on the outskirts of the D.C. area the members of Lyons pride were attacked by a super mutant behemoth which took the life of Paladin Vargas, the behemoth was killed by Brandon by collapsing a part of the ruins on it with a grenade. Brandon is promoted to rank of Sentinel, the only other person to reach this rank is Sarah Lyons.


	2. The Ceremony

**A/N: This is were the story really picks up, the prologue was just so you all know were every thing is and a good idea were its going. I'm always open to comments and suggestions, and fallows and faves are always appreciated !**

* * *

"It shouldn't have ended that way." Brandon said coldly. "I should have done something."

"It's not your fault, I told him not to go on ahead but he never listened." said Sarah Lyons.

"I..if I just would have went with him like he asked he...he wouldn't be dead." Stuttering out Brandon.

Sarah looked Brandon in the eyes and stated firmly "No you both would be dead and I would be having to bury two of my friends and two of our best soldiers today."

Brandon knowing that he cant win any argument with his friend and superior he gave up and just simply says "Ok."

"Good, after the burial go and get some rest you're promotion ceremony will be held tomorrow, and it'll be a long 5 hours of speeches and stories." Sarah said jokingly trying lighten the mood. "You know how the Elder is, he has to tell a good two hour story of his travels."

Brandon laughed at the comment. "It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have a story for anything and everything. I mean who drinks 12 beers, and a bottle of vodka then jumps off of the Arefu overpass into the river bellow." Brandon says.

"The smartest man I've ever meet is also the stupidest." Sarah realizes and says after a good 30 seconds of muffled laughter.

They both went silent after a Brotherhood Scribe starts the funeral, starting it off with a few short verses from the prewar Bible. There were few people in the wastes that believed in God, but Vargas was one of the few that still did, so by request of Sarah it was read. The rest of the funeral was like any other with speeches by all of Vargas's friends. He was laid to rest at Arlington cemetery which had been rebuild for use of the D.C. and the surrounding areas burials. A new section was also added for use of the Brotherhood for any fallen soldier or Scribe. The whole thing lasted about six hours or more so as soon as it was done and they were all back at the citadel Brandon immediately went to the bunk house to get some rest for tomorrow, because it was going to be a long day.

After along night of restless sleep it was safe to say Brandon was not ready for today. "Why does my ceremony have to be today?" Brandon said half asleep.

"Because the world hates you, now shut up I'm still trying to sleep." said a lump of covers from the only other bed in the room.

"You know you're probably right Dakota, but at least I know you love me." Brandon said in a bit of a mocking tone. "If not for you I would have went insane a long time ago."

A boot came flying at Brandon, before he could move out of it's way it hit him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN, what was that for." Brandon wheezed out.

"I told you never to mock me in the morning or I'd throw the nearest non breakable object at you, and I wasn't lying." Dakota said slightly agitated.

"You know I never knew why you chose being a scribe over over a paladin, you'd be a knight by now with that aim of yours." As he said that another boot went flying at him, but Brandon expected that one so he easily dodged it. "Never mind, I remember how predictable you are, the enemy would know your every move you were about to make if you were out on the field."

Dakota stared at Brandon for a second before saying "You know your getting pretty fat I could make sure you don't get food rations for a month."

Brandon looked at Dakota with a slight look of worry on his face, he knew Dakota could easily make it happen. Dakota was a lot of things a dick, a crook, a flirt, a good friend, but the one real thing he was is the best hacker on the east coast. It was more then one occasion that he used his ability to get out of work or send the Pride a little more ammo then they really needed for a mission. "Ok, you win this one but you wait till the next time I find a working prewar game or computer part ill let one of the other scribes have it."

Dakota just flipped him the bird "Don't you have a ceremony to get ready for?"

That's when Brandon remembered that he had to be ready by eight for the ceremony, Dakota looked at the small clock on his bed stand it read 6:26 a.m. . Damn an hour and thirty minutes to get ready that's barely enough time to eat let alone get dressed. Brandon get out of bed got his pants boots and a simple cut off on so he could get something to eat before he got his ceremony outfit on. He said bye to Dakota but stopped on his way out the door paused a second to look at Dakota his hair was sticking in all directions and there were strands in his eyes, Dakota saw that he was staring and said "What are you looking at?" to which Brandon replied "Get a hair cut." and walked out the door.

Since the first day he meet Dakota he's always had long hair that was to taken care of and it bothered Brandon that he spent more time on his hair then his work, Brandon once tried to cut it in Dakota's sleep but as soon as he touched the mans hair he got punched in the face, now Dakota was tall but small but don't let that fool you he was strong for his size and could hold his own in a fight, Brandon learned not to mess with his hair after that day.

Brandon wouldn't admit it to anyone but Dakota was about one of the only other friends he had outside the Pride. There was something about being exposed to an ungodly amount of radiation that tends to make people stray away from you, the fact that it made him twice most mens size and twice as smart didn't help either but Dakota didn't give two shits about it, he only cared if you were a dick to him that's the rule, be a dick to Dakota he made sure you had three extra hours of workouts, cardio training, or you missed out on lunch for a month.

When Brandon reached the dining area he went straight to the fridge grabbed a bottle of Brahmin milk, a box of Sugar Bombs, a bowl and spoon and went to the table a began to make him some out-of-date cereal

when Brandon began to eat a initiate by the name of Colin Bear walks up behind Brandon trying to spook him "Ya know I'm surprised by all the surgery cereal you eat your not fat as hell yet"

"You've told me this a dozen times before Colin, and you're really not one for sneaking." Brandon said through chews of cereal but he was telling the truth he was scrawny, pale with shaggy red hair, he was smaller but clumsy. Now that Brandon thought about it he really doesn't know how he made it into the Brotherhood, maybe a connection, or family ties?

"Shouldn't you be training to ware power armor right now, or did you pay Dakota to get you out of it?" Brandon asked really wondering "No Paladin Gunny told us we could have a R&R day so he could go to your ceremony."explained Colin

"Gunny's stopping training just to come to my ceremony, why would he do that?"

"You may not believe it but what you did was a big thing and being promoted to Sentinel is something that only Sarah has achieved, and you know as well as I do that over half the other members think the only reason that she got this rank is because her father was the active Elder at the time." stated Colin.

"You may not have got the opportunity to meet him and I may not have know Elder Lyons for a long time but he seemed like the type of man that wouldn't put his family over the safety of the Brotherhood members." retorts Brandon.

Brandon got up to put his bowl in the sink with a comment from Colin "True I didn't get to meet him that's why I simple don't get involved whenever the subject is brought up."

"And that's why you're not on my bad side Colin, now I need to go get dressed." Brandon looking up at the clock mounted on the wall above the door it read 6:54 a.m. , Brandon made his way out the door but was stopped by Colin who was blocking the door "You know your promotion will probably come with the perk of leading your own squad why don't you request me to be on it."

Brandon chuckled a bit at the comment brushing Colin out of his way while saying "If you can graduate top of your group by that time then I will, because that's how I'm picking my squad only the best of the best."

When Brandon was a bit a ways down the hallway Colin cursed him under his breath "This is going to be harder then I thought..." pulling a shinny badge out of his pocket that had a two headed bear on it "But orders are orders." He put the badge back in is pocket and making sure it wouldn't fall out he went back into the dinning area.

When Brandon made his way back to the bunk house and to his room Brandon saw that Dakota was up and gone "Well that's weird." Dakota was never awake and gone this early, but Brandon just shrugged it off and went to put his power armor on. Brandon loved his power armor I mean he did make the damn thing his self with a broken set of T-45b and the Brotherhood variant of the Hei Gui stealth armor that was found at the Anchorage VSS Facility. His armor looked like a form fitting version of the T-45b with the helmet of Hei Gui stealth suit that was painted black with the Lyons Pride emblem on each shoulder, he also had a duster that was painted black he liked to wear with it. So all in all he looked quite menacing in it, the only downfall it had was it wasn't that protective which was a fare trade for maneuverability thought Brandon putting it on.

After Brandon got the his armor on carrying the helmet with him, he figured that the people at the ceremony would want to see his face, he heard a knock at his bunk door when he opened it he was surprised to see the Elder standing there "Oh Elder Jackson I was just about to come find you sir."

"Well there's no need for that when I can just get you is there?" Proclaimed the Elder.

"I suppose not sir." said Brandon with a cocked eyebrow.

"Right now lets me and you need to get to Rivet City in about twenty minuets and it'll take ten just to get to the vertibird."exclaimed the Elder as he began to walk out the door and down the hall motioning for Brandon to fallow.

When Brandon finally caught up with his higher up he asked wondering "Why are we going to Rivet City? I thought the Ceremony would be here at the Citadel in the courtyard or something."

To which the Elder replied jokingly "We cant exactly fit around 350 soldiers and third party investors in the Citadel's courtyard now can we?"

"What do you mean 350 people will be at my ceremony is it really that big of a deal that I'm being promoted?" Brandon asked shocked at what he heard.

"Lets put it this way shall we, you killed a behemoth, saved your squad, and the rank I'm presenting you with has only been granted to one other person. So... Yeah its quite the big achievement, now lets get going." Said the Elder as he opened a door to the roof of the Citadel to a vertibird that was just starting up. Brandon hadn't even noticed that they had walked that far in such a short conversation, When Brandon looked back at the his Elder he was standing next to the vertibirds opened hatch waiting for him to get in. After they were both in the vertibird the Elder started talking about what would happen at the ceremony "It's going to be pretty straight forward I'll give a speech, then Sarah will give a small speech then I'll give you your medal then you well go around shake some hands then we leave and you can spend the rest of the day how ever you like"

Brandon shook his head up and down and said "Sounds simple enough but I have to ask before hand,

how longs the story your going to tell?"

Elder Jackson looked like a kid with a sparkle in his eyes "You know me to well Brandon, its a very nice story about the first time fought a behemoth."

"Is it the one that took place at GNR, because if it is then everyone's already heard it." Explained Brandon.

The Elder just smiled at the comment "While everyone may think that was the first time I fought a behemoth, but it was not the first time it happened I was about southwest off Jury St. Metro there was what looked like a deserted super mutant camp so I thought I would cheek it out, look for supplies and such. About thirty minutes into searching I saw a teddy bear in a makeshift cage and when I went to look at it I heard a roar like I had never heard before, and I've heard dathclaw mating calls before and lets just say its pretty wild of a sound, but back to the sound I turn around and in the distance is a giant green figure it was moving pretty fast in my general direction so I found a place to hide from its view while I'd still be able to see it. When it was close enough that I could see it, it was the size of a two story house. It went over to the cage got the teddy bear out then set down with it in his hands, now up until this point I had only heard rumors of super mutant behemoths but I new exactly what they were from the descriptions I had got from various wastelanders or junkies stating that they had run ins with the beasts, were I was hidden I couldn't leave without it seeing me, and it didn't seem to be living anytime soon bye the way it was playing with its toy, so I figure why not trow a rock past it get its attention then sneak off without it noticing so picked up a sizable enough rock and chucked it over the beasts head but instead of the beas-" The Elder was cut off in the middle of his story by the pilot "Sir we'll be landing in thirty seconds"

"Good, sorry Brandon you'll just have to wait a till my speech to hear the end of the story" Explained Elder Jackson "But don't worry there's still plenty of the story to go and we were just at the good parts so...It'll add some suspense to make it even better for you" As he finished the sentence Brandon could feel the vertibird land, something that he never liked about flying.

Elder Jackson was the first to exit the vertibird with Brandon right behind him. As soon as Brandon was out the hatch all he could hear was clapping and when he looked up his eyes where met with a sea of salutes, with only a small break of people sitting between the salutes, Brandon could only think that these men and women were the third party investors, they were the ones clapping.

Brandon fallowed the Elder to a small stage with a podium. When they reached the podium the Elder saluted the solders back as well did Brandon. When Jackson dropped salute Brandon and the rest fallowed suite. "We have gathered hear today to recognize the amazing achievement of an amazing solder, Brandon Fraley not only saved his squad but also took down a super mutant behemoth which I may remind all of you is not a task so easily done, I should know I have faced a few in my travels but one encounter always brings back memories... The first time I encountered a behemoth..."

Brandon zoned out a bit when the story started he really didn't need to rehear the beginning of the story he heard before, but he started listening when he got to the part where he had left off. He started telling about how the beast looked at him instead of looking at the rock he had thrown and how it went straight for him as he tried to run from it, but the beast picked him up and roared at him while the beast had him the Elder started thinking he was going to die but saw that the behemoth wasn't that smart and wore a grenade belt around it's neck as some sort of trophy, so the Elder reached for it and pooled it of the beast. But the behemoth grabbed back at the belt making him drop it on the ground, that's when the beast started to squeeze the life out of him, but lucky for him he always had a boot knife on him as a necklace. The Elder pulled the knife off his neck and started stabbing the behemoths hand making it drop him out of pain, the elder hit the ground but instantly went for the grenade belt puling one of its grenades off and pulling the rest of the pins and trowing the belt at the behemoth wrapping around its leg and after a couple of seconds exploded causing its leg to sever at the knee and making it fall with a bloodcurdling roar of pain. Giving him a chance to put the last grenade by its head completely blowing it head off with the explosion killing it.

The rest of the ceremony was simple telling the crowd about the rank and how hard it was to achieve it, and a small speech from Sarah thanking Brandon and congratulating him, that's when Elder Jackson pined a meddle to Brandon's duster that read Sentinel with the Brotherhood insignia behind it, Brandon thanked him and saluted him, the Elder saluted him back then they both drooped there salutes and shook hands "I'm proud of you Brandon." said the Elder "I now sir, thank you."

The rest of the ceremony wasn't anything special just Brandon shacking hands listing to names, after an hour of this the elder told him he could leave early if he wished, that he would come up with an excuse for his absence. Brandon thanked him and walked to the vertibird and entered it "were to sir?" spoke the pilot "Megaton. I need a Drink."


End file.
